


Growing Pains

by Hypnotisera



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotisera/pseuds/Hypnotisera
Summary: AU where they knew each other in their mid to late teens, and are at a fair or something. Mostly though it's about them being confused about growing up and about their feelings for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in April 2014, and reposted here to save it in case LJ dies

Ryan spotted Greg standing between two large pavilions placed so close together that Greg was almost hidden from view, it was only luck that Ryan saw him.

The sun was starting to set, the shadow in between the tents growing darker.

Greg stood half turned away from Ryan, wearing his leather jacket, head bent down a little with his perfectly coiffed hair, sunglasses, and a cigarette between his lips.

Ryan felt breathless for a second looking at Greg. Greg was - Ryan hesitated even in his own mind at which word to use to describe the other man, until he eventually settled for hot - Greg was hot. Ryan licked his lips unconsciously. It had happened a few times now, the sudden and unexpected realization that he found Greg attractive.

It happened every time Greg wore his black tight-as-fuck-jeans, which accentuated Greg's magnificent ass really well. There was a particular memory that refused to leave Ryan's mind, of the time when Greg had bent down right in front of Ryan giving him a perfect view. Ryan's mouth had dried up completely, and when he'd tried to say something all that left his lips was a croaked sound. He had felt a blush all over his body, before forcing some garbled excuse before fleeing the scene.

Ryan wasn't sure what to do about the revelation that he was attracted to one of his best friends. He'd known for a while he was attracted to both boys and girls, but it had never really been anything he'd acted on. The realization that Ryan was attracted to Greg was recent, and he had no idea what to do about it. All he knew was that he wanted to be around Greg all the time, even when it frustrated him, he still didn't want to be away from him for too long.

He stood there looking at Greg, with the sounds of all the people at the fair ground all around him; talking, laughing and shouting with joy or disappointment. The smell of grass, and dirt mixed with the overwhelming scent of popcorn being sold nearby.

In between the pavilions where Greg was standing though, it all looked so quiet and still. Ryan knew he would still hear the people once he reached Greg, but standing right next to the path - having people bustle past behind him - Ryan could almost imagine what it would be like if walking in between the pavilions also meant the crowds of people disappeared, as if the place Greg was standing in was another dimension where this reality Ryan inhabited no longer existed.

He almost shook his head at himself, and took a couple of steps closer. Greg must have heard him because he lifted his head and turned towards Ryan. Greg smiled around the cigarette when he spotted Ryan, his shades hiding his eyes, but it was one of his genuine happy smiles. Ryan smiled back, he was slightly more drunk than usual, but he'd had a great day and he was happy. Especially now that he'd located Greg again.

With a bounce in his step he walked up to Greg. Leaving the crowds behind, and hiding with Greg here in this almost seclusion. The noises of people never really went away, but it was easier to ignore when he wasn't right in the middle of it.

Greg lifted his hand and plucked the cigarette from his mouth, before tilting his head slightly, his smile slipping away, a shame Ryan thought. Ryan liked Greg's smile, in particular when it was directed at Ryan, he could assume it meant Greg was happy to see him.

“Did you lose Colin?” Greg asked, Ryan was about to answer 'no, I was looking for you', but now that he was closer to Greg, he spotted the necklaces around Greg's neck and got distracted. He was sure there had been only one necklace there earlier. 

Before Ryan could stop himself, he reached out, and brushing the thin material of Greg's t-shirt he grasped the leather strap, pulling it closer and letting his fingers drag down the material to the long white plastic fang hanging from it.

“This new?” Ryan asked, looking up at Greg who smiled and quirked an eye-brow.

“You like it? A dude in a stall over there,” Greg waved vaguely in a direction with the hand holding the cigarette, but Ryan wasn't looking away from Greg, “gave it to me. Told me he liked my hair and the jacket. Said it would suit me.”

“It's not really you is it?” Ryan said, feeling annoyed all of a sudden, and he dropped the fake tooth, it clinked against the metal peace sign hanging on the other necklace. Ryan felt frustrated for no reason all of a sudden, and a cold irrational annoyance with a complete stranger settled deep in his stomach.

“It could be,” Greg said, straightening a bit, he looked defiant - defiant and challenging. Ryan licked his lips, and snatched the cigarette from Greg's hand. He took a drag from it before dropping it to the ground, and with the heel of his shoe pressed it into the dirt.

He looked back at Greg who was still meeting his gaze. Ryan was towering over him, but Greg didn't look away, he never did. Greg would always meet Ryan head on - if Ryan was going to be completely honest, he kind of found that attractive about Greg too, even if sometimes it could be a bit frustrating.

“I think you're trying too hard to be someone you're not,” Ryan pointed out, pretty sure this wasn't about the necklace, and more about how Greg had been acting lately. Switching back and forth between the familiar happy, easy going Greg, and this other Greg - the bitter, cynical Greg.

“No, I'm growing up,” Greg answered, “people change as they get older.” 

Greg started to walk around Ryan, but then stopped and he let out a loud breath. Ryan could tell he was steeling himself for something, but he was looking away from Ryan as he said:

“Unlike you, who will probably continue to pretend to be someone else for the rest of your life,” Greg said.

Greg looked up at Ryan again, his eyes still hidden behind the shades, and Ryan couldn't read him properly. For a moment he hated how Greg never realized that Ryan was boring - he had to pretend to be someone else - he wasn't like Greg who was interesting. Greg had layers, peel one off and you would find something completely new and fascinating. Ryan on the other hand, was just Ryan.

It was frustrating how Greg seemed to have this image of Ryan being someone of interest when the opposite was the truth, but while it was frustrating Ryan feared Greg ever realizing the actual truth. Ryan did his best to fit this image of himself that Greg seemed to hold in such high esteem, except Greg couldn't let something just be. Greg had to dig deeper, he had to peel back everyone's layers and inspect the core of their being.

Greg shook his head and started to walk away from Ryan. Ryan reached out and caught the arm of Greg's jacket, the fake leather slick and cool under Ryan's fingers. Greg turned back to look at Ryan.

“Why don't you go find Colin and continue to play pretend with him instead?” Greg said, and shrugged off Ryan's hand. Ryan lowered his hand slowly. 

“I already know where Colin is,” Ryan said. 

He always knew where he had Colin, it was Greg he couldn't keep track of, and it was Greg he needed to keep track of or he would disappear.

“Well then,” Greg started, but stopped when Ryan closed the distance between them so that they were standing so close their chests were almost touching, and Greg had to crane his neck to look up at Ryan.

“Who do you want me to be?” Ryan asked, trying not to get too distracted by their close proximity. The smell of smoke, sweat and the cologne Greg had started using filled Ryan's nose and underneath it the faint scent of the many hair products Greg used. Ryan's heart was beating fast and it felt as if he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

Greg frowned.

“You,” Greg said, “I want you to be you.”

“But I am always me,” Ryan said. 

'I am who you think I am' he thought, but couldn't say. He couldn't understand why this wasn't enough for Greg.

“I'm going to go find some other people to talk to, who make more sense,” Greg said, and took half a step backwards. Ryan grabbed the lapels of Greg's jacket, holding him in place, because what Ryan heard was: 'I'm going to go hang out with people who aren't as boring as you.'

Ryan didn't want to lose him. He wanted Greg in his life, needed him. Greg made life interesting, he made Ryan smile, he cheered him up, he was always there when Ryan needed him. He was one of the most important people in Ryan's life, he couldn't lose that. It was just unfortunate that Ryan couldn't be truly himself around Greg, because he would get tired of Ryan, he would be disappointed, and he would leave anyway.

Greg looked down at Ryan's hands clenched in the jacket, a stud on the lapel digging into the palm of Ryan's hand, but he ignored that.

“What do you want?” Ryan asked. Meaning: “What can I give you that will keep you from leaving?”

He saw Greg hesitate and look down at the ground.

“Oh, fuck it,” Greg mumbled. Ryan looked at him confused, and then before he could react Greg looked up at him again, and put his hands on the back of Ryan's head, pulling him down, and he kissed him.

Ryan was too surprised and shocked to react properly, the kiss ending before Ryan had even managed to process what was happening. He'd let go of Greg's jacket in surprise, and Greg took two steps back and away from Ryan who just stared at him in surprise.

“You,” Greg said, “I want you, that's what I want.” The calm and collected Greg breaking a little and there was a note of something Ryan had never before heard in Greg's voice.

Ryan blinked slowly, still trying to catch up on what had just happened. Ryan worried that at some point he'd fallen asleep and was currently dreaming.

Then he saw Greg sigh and shake his head. Pulling himself together again and looking away from Ryan as he put up walls around himself.

“I, no, never mind,” Greg said and started to turn around to walk away. That was when Ryan fortunately caught up with what was going on. He took one step towards Greg, putting them close together again, and he captured Greg's face between his hands. Greg stared back at him, and Ryan closed his eyes before leaning down again and pressed his lips against Greg's.

This kiss was slower, Greg let out a breathy noise of surprise, and parted his lips. Ryan deepened the kiss. Ryan felt like he was going to burst from joy, he was making out with Greg, this was the most unexpected, but best development of the day.

Ryan moved his hands to Greg's hair, messing up Greg's perfectly styled pompadour, by raking his fingers through the hair and tugging at it lightly. Greg let out another breathy sound, and Ryan could feel Greg's hands sneaking their way in under Ryan's t-shirt and roaming up his back, until he felt Greg dig his fingernails into Ryan's back. Ryan guessed as a retaliation for Ryan messing up Greg's hair. Ryan groaned loudly, and the kiss turned messy and dirty.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream interrupted them, and they broke apart. Ryan looked over Greg's shoulder through the opening between the tents, on the path he spotted a small child lying on the ground, its parents bending down to take care of the crying child.

Ryan leaned back, he let his hands drop to Greg's shoulder and looked at Greg. He looked flushed, his lips red from the kiss, but he was smiling and he had removed his sunglasses so that Ryan could look him in the eyes properly.

“That was unexpected,” Greg said. He was using the hem of his t-shirt to clean off his glasses, while giving Ryan a surprised and curious look.

Ryan was grinning, a wide happy smile, once again feeling like this was the best day of his life. There was a warmth spreading out through his body. He had no idea what to say all he did was look at Greg, who pocketed the sunglasses and put on his regular glasses.

“I didn't know,“ Ryan started unsure how to continue.

Greg put his hand on Ryan's chest, and looked up at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Should we,” Greg started and hesitated, biting his bottom lip. His mask of confidence slipping for a moment.

“Yes,” Ryan said, feeling giddy and agreeing to anything. Anything at all that meant he got to stay close to Greg, and maybe, hopefully something that lead to kissing again, and more perhaps.

“You didn't even let me finish,” Greg said.

“You didn't have to, I'll go along with whatever,” Ryan said.

Greg's hand dropped down again, and he was giving Ryan a strange look that Ryan couldn't quite read. Then he shook his head, looking like he was shaking himself out of a thought. He slowly dropped his gaze to the ground, before letting it wander up Ryan's body until he looked Ryan straight in the eyes again. Ryan wondered what was going on inside that head. It was impossible to tell from just watching him.

“Alright,” Greg said, and took one of Ryan's hands in his, his grip warm and strong. “Let's see if we can find somewhere even more private.” Greg smirked and started tugging Ryan along, and Ryan followed. He had Greg's full undivided attention, and he was going to find out where that would take him.


End file.
